


Your Alien Dream Boy

by jaehyunsfwb



Series: 31 Resonance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Jokes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Memory Alteration, Virtual Reality, corny movie lines, everything is so cheesy, taeyong gets his memory wiped or something like that, the cliche meeting of two strangers who get separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsfwb/pseuds/jaehyunsfwb
Summary: "You're beautiful and all but I'm not sure if I'm safe in here. With you. You're not gonna harm me, are you?"Taken aback was the alien as he fell into laughter (even his laugh is beautiful) at Taeyong's distraught, "You puny humans are so predictable." he mumbled as he gripped onto Taeyong's wrist. "See, ta-da! You are still alive. Now, come on before 'Mister Bossman' comes back!"orArtist!Taeyong meets Alien!Jaehyun who decides to take him on a virtual trip through space in such a limited time. So, instead, he settles on showing Taeyong his favorite hideout on his planet in a reality simulator.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: 31 Resonance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948504
Kudos: 11





	Your Alien Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt number 2. space of [je_oh_no](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no)'s 31 days of resonance [prompt list](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=19).
> 
> yes this isn't in order.

The cliffside overlooking the city held the perfect view of the sky, an ideal place for calming the mind and gathering inspiration. Day by day, that particular spot seemed to become comfier despite it being just a rocky edge at the end of the trees. It was dark there, but as days went by it seemed brighter.

Taeyong is an artist who loves space and is overly enthusiastic about extraterrestrial life. Walls filled with paintings of planets, galaxies and the likes, an out-of-this-world cove with crystals and a beautiful man of unusual colors—claiming it was from his creative mind. Or a vivid dream. Or was it a reality that he thought had never happened?

Rustling leaves; snapping branches; ball of fire falling from the sky; wind blowing wild; ground shaking. Taeyong walked towards the commotion, portable lamp in his hand and cursing at how he didn't bring his wide ranged flashlight. Sketchpad clutched tight in his chest, his body shivered as he ventured deep into the—surprisingly not caught on fire—woods.

It was one of those nights where Taeyong would suddenly get a burst of inspiration, going to the cliffside to paint the night sky despite him not fancying the dark. He had always loved space, the infinite vacuum above pulling him into an endless escapade of wonder. Wonder of the exotic beauty that lies past what he's able to see. He wasn't the type to be overly enthusiastic about extraterrestrial life but he believed in it.

And he believed in it even more as he saw a man standing near a large floating device—emitting a patterned glow of red and yellow, deceiving the onlookers to think it was a meteorite. Taeyong saw a man that was far from human: body in a teal blue; sparks on his skin; coral pink hair; sophisticated clothing in silver with gold linings; face so captivating, so mesmerizing, so—whatever is synonymous to that—worthy to be painted in a canvas, framed and displayed in a museum. As worthy as the Greek sculptures.

Taeyong hid himself behind a tree, admiring the said man, as he tried to find the right shade of watercolor to match its skin. "Shit." to his misfortune, the lamp dropped along with the container in his hand and including his sketchpad, hitting a large rock as it banged with a very audible sound considering how quiet the woods were at night. Taeyong feared for his life as he stuck onto the tree like he was caught in flypaper, eyes closed with the same force.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Taeyong heard a voice. Hope filled inside him as he thought that no way in hell the alien could speak in his language. He opened his eyes, thinking he was about to face a human stranger.

"Well, I prefer the reference to be in person than digital–" his breath hitched as he internally screamed. What he sees before him is an actual stranger but he was wrong to think that it's a human one. For what it is was the alien he saw earlier.

Quite courteous was the alien as he asked for Taeyong's name politely but was only responded by a shake of the head, not wanting to reveal his identity to strangers—especially aliens. Due to the failed attempt of getting to know the human—he picked up the sketchpad, an unfinished painting of the sky was the first thing he saw. "I can tell your interests by this. Space being one of it," he said as he continued to look through the pages.

"Follow me, I'll show you something!"

And just like that Taeyong finds himself standing in the doorway of the levitating ship (that glowed entirely brighter inside), side glancing the woods as he thought about making a run for it. Contemplating whether or not he would risk getting injured from falling at a high altitude to escape. "You're beautiful and all but I'm not sure if I'm safe in here. With you. You're not gonna harm me, are you?"

Taken aback was the alien as he fell into laughter (even his laugh is beautiful) at Taeyong's distraught, "You puny humans are so predictable." he mumbled as he gripped onto Taeyong's wrist. "See, ta-da! You are still alive. Now, come on before 'Mister Bossman' comes back!"

By the pull of his arm, Taeyong was brought to an enclosed white room, empty, except for the presence of two walking lifeforms. A language clearly not from Earth was spoken, followed by a mechanical whirring. The room, then, turned black. And by nature he screamed, shutting his eyes close.

"Fear, not the dark. For, in darkness, shall light shine brightest."

And just like that Taeyong finds himself surrounded by various galaxies of bright colors. The sight, so beautiful, that he teared up a bit, amazed by the realistic projection.

"This is outstanding," Taeyong said in awe as he examined a mint-ish green galaxy. He saw the alien approach him, touching the said galaxy.

Their surroundings changed as if by that touch, they entered that galaxy. They were surrounded by heavenly bodies—moons, stars, planets, comets, asteroids, and meteoroids.

"What is this called?" Taeyong said, staring in awe at a planet which the lands were of orange-ish brown and the oceans were of mint green with rings whose colors depict that of the aurora borealis.

"That 's called your home, mi casa es su casa." the alien laughed. "Get it? My home is your home," he said in between laughter.

Taeyong stared wide at the alien that was laughing like he had just said the funniest joke in the whole universe, "You do know that translates to house." _but that's fine because you're hella cute._

The alien recovered with a clear of his throat, "Right, need to work on my Spanish." he mumbled. "Anyway, this is Ether—my home planet!" he tapped on the hologram of the planet and swiped it towards the center of the room. It enlarged as the previous holograms disappeared, leaving only the projection of Ether.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

And just like that Taeyong finds himself opening his eyes to a wondrous sight. A cave with short vines hanging from above and shining crystals wrapped by it. The mint green colored water shimmering like there had been neon starlights beneath it.

"Welcome to my favorite place!" he paused for a moment. "It's... roughly translated as Crystal Cave? Cove?" the alien said with hesitance.

"Why does it look like there's something glowing under the water–" Taeyong halted his question as he abruptly looked away from the alien—who just took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in navy blue boxers.

"Well don't just stand there. Dive in!"

And just like that Taeyong finds himself stripped off his bleached jeans and white tee, giggling and splashing waters with the alien. Seemed like they took virtual reality to a whole other level.

Everything felt real. The cold water on his skin dripping down from the tips of his silver dyed hair, glowing crystals beneath the water had made it shimmer. Diving in, he took one in his hands. The hard glass-like object—that contained iridescent water inside occupying half of its volume—felt real in his touch.

"Hey, follow me. I'll show you something even better."

And just like that Taeyong finds himself under a wide opening of the cave. Up above he saw an astonishing view of Ether's night sky that consisted of a nearby purple-ish pink gas planet, lots of stars, three moons, and not a cloud in sight.

"It's beautiful," Taeyong said in awe, "Thank you." he looked at the alien whose skin was sparkling under the light of the moons. "I've always known how incredible space was. But it's far better than I imagined. Thank you for this."

The alien laughed, "For a second, I thought you were about to thank me for not killing you." and Taeyong laughed along too. But both were cut off by a blaring sound of the alarm and a mechanical voice that only one of them could understand. Taeyong asked the alien what it was and was only replied by a, "Now that is what's going to kill you. And me."

Fear is what Taeyong's state was as he tried to swim back to the surface. But the alien pulled him back by the arm and told him to relax. "It was fun while it lasted. But we both need to go home. Goodbye, awfully gorgeous human."

And just like that Taeyong finds himself—"Wait! It's Taeyong! That's my name, Taeyong." saying his name as he wanted the alien to remember him, to have a name to refer to his face. In case he gets his memory wiped—or whatever they do in movies—he wanted the alien to know his name for he might never get the chance to say it again.

Taeyong dared to ask for the alien's name, even if he won't get to remember a letter of it, but was only responded by a kiss on his forehead. Slowly drifting to sleep.

"Let's meet again, Taeyong. Hopefully."

And just like that Taeyong finds himself waking up in the morning, on the cliffside. Opening his sketchpad, he saw the unfinished painting of the previous night's sky. But there was a stroke of teal blue paint, with drips of silver, on the unpainted part of the page. Along with a quote written in gold below it and a name at the end of it, written in coral pink.

"Fear, not the dark. For, in darkness, shall light shine brightest," Taeyong says as he sits on a rock near the edge of the cliff, staring off into space—literally and figuratively—as he waits for night to fall. Turning off his lamp so he can admire how the stars shine in the dark. "Jaehyun, who are you?" he mumbles as he looks down to the opened page of his sketchpad on his lap, running his fingers along the painting of a man that was far from human.

"I'm your alien dream boy that you've been obsessively drawing. Hi, Taeyong."

Thrilled is what Taeyong's state was as he hears those words—that voice. That voice that was so familiar, like a melody stuck in someone's mind in which they could not remember the title of. But Taeyong. Taeyong remembers. He remembers what it was—who it was.

And just like that Taeyong finds himself face to face with a real life version of his painting: standing there, shining under the bright darkness of the sky.

And just like that Taeyong finds himself not leaving any space between him and Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [fulldreamace](https://twitter.com/fulldreamace)
> 
> cc: [doyoungsrj](https://curiouscat.qa/doyoungsrj)


End file.
